


Never One Without the Other

by Shockcakes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Interspecies, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: The halves of Kindred enjoy a moment of calm and peace





	Never One Without the Other

**Author's Note:**

> Kindred is pretty great yo why don't people write them

“ **Tell me a story, Lamb**.”

The voices of the forest were silent. Its uneasy tranquility caused by none other than the masks of Kindred. To many, they were but an ugly truth; the assurance of life’s mortality. In their wake, death was merely a matter of time for those pursued.

“ _You never tire of my stories, dear Wolf_?”

The masked wraith drew closer to his companion. “ **Never**.” his voice was rough and low, a stark contrast to hers; peaceful and gentle given their role in the natural order.

Wolf’s mad thirst for blood, assuaged only by Lamb’s peaceful touch.

Lamb’s offer of a quick and painless death, met with punishment at Wolf’s teeth if denied.

“ _Very well_.”

Wolf hovered close, his muzzle rested on Lamb’s shoulder. His figure shifted from the disembodied spirit form. A body took shape, one that towered over Lamb’s petite frame. His buff arms possessively cradled her where they lay among the still grass. Lamb rested herself atop Wolf’s burly physique, her mask aimed towards the trees.

Wolf never took this form during his hunts. They became less exciting, less  _fun_ , with him at an advantage. With his lamb, however, was a different story. He loved her touch; from her beautiful mane to her graceful form. Her lean muscles, accumulated from their countless pursuits, wrapped in lusciously soft fur.

Lamb gingerly pat her beloved Wolf’s head, her fingertips feeling the roughness of his aged mask. They both have truly lived for a  _long_  time.

“ _There was once a pale man with dark hair who was very lonely._ ” The words were second nature to her. They both have made this exchange more times than they can remember; neither grew tired of hearing it. Lamb paused, allowing Wolf to question her like how he always did.

“ **Why was it lonely**?”

He held her close. His newly formed hands felt across Lamb’s velvety fluff. She nuzzled closer on his belly. His body, though towering and menacing, was still sheathed in soft, comfortable fur.

“ _All things must meet this man,_ ” her voice lowered to a whisper,“ _so they shunned him_.” Wolf tenderly brought his paw to her mane. Claws meant to rend flesh and rip apart bone, now lovingly patting her with the utmost tenderness.

“ **Did he chase them all**?” Wolf recited.

Lamb suppressed a laugh. To others, his savagery was all but terrifying, always ready to pounce and hunt anything that moves, yet to her, it was endearing. Her big bad wolf and his love of the chase and the excitement that follows. It was simply how he was, and she wouldn’t prefer it any other way. She turned to her front, now facing her docile wolf, waiting for her to continue the story. “ _He took an ax and split himself in two - right down the middle_.”

Wolf brought Lamb closer, their faces inches away. “ **So that he would always have a friend**?”

She pressed her forehead against his, their masks meeting in an embrace. “ _So that he would always have a friend_.”

Friend.

The sole reason for their very existence, yet they both knew it went deeper than that.

“ _Dear Wolf_?”

“ **Yes, Lamb**.”

“… _Do you love me_?”

“ **More than anything**.”

Her chaste fingers petted Wolf’s mane. Lamb’s loyal Wolf. He gingerly licked Lamb’s face like a loving pup. His enlarged claws reached for the curvature of Lamb’s plump cheeks. He squeezed her curves, careful not to injure her in any way, while his other hand massaged her tail.

“ **Tell me again, Little Lamb, which things are mine to take?** ”

His mate lay on his stomach, gazing up at him from the eyes of her mask. From her face, her emotions were unreadable but Wolf knew her well. His nose could easily sense her heat – a powerful lust that burned at her body. A lust that only  _he_ could quench. He felt the same way.

“ _All things, Dear Wolf_.”

From the lower region of his ethereal body, Wolf’s own desire was beginning to overtake him. His coarse length unsheathed, resting itself in the cleavage of Lamb’s supple posterior. His breathing steadily turned into lustful pants. Wolf gently pawed her head, allowing Lamb to nuzzle into his claw. A tender arm still kept her close to him.

Lamb rested on her belly. Desire dripped from Lamb’s damp lips. Her thighs enclosed around the hilt of Wolf’s length. She slipped the cloves of her feet under Wolf’s full, hanging globes, using her calves to massage the vulnerable flesh. Lamb wiggled her hips, her damp snatch dripping onto Wolf’s girth, twitching eagerly while sandwiched by her fluffy round thickness.

“ _All things…_ ” she echoed. She caught the faintest hint of a smile from Wolf’s toothy muzzle.

He hefted her off of him planting her on her stomach atop the grass. Lamb whined in disappointment, missing the feeling of his cock ever so close to her opening but the feeling subsided once she noticed something else drawing closer towards her lower lips. His paws held her legs spread as his muzzle lowered.

“ _Mmm~…_ ” she moaned breathily as Wolf lapped his tongue at her slick folds.

Wolf was familiar with her scent. They have been together long since a time forgotten, yet now, her smell, her  _taste_ , refreshed his senses like new. Her sweet groans and pants egged him further, his tongue flicking her swelling button before slipping it past her walls. Wolf’s strong arms now hoisted Lamb upside down. Her legs dangled from each side of his head; the further the long muscle explored, the more her legs tried to pull him closer. Lamb could feel his tongue; hitting her most sensitive spot.

Her low, breathy moans became mild screams. She squirmed and quivered in Wolf’s arms. “ _Harder…Dear, Wolf…Deeper!”_ she babbled. Her coherent thoughts were slipping away with each lap of Wolf’s tongue. The rest of the world faded out of existence. Not that it paid them any attention when there wasn’t game to be chased. All that mattered to Lamb was Wolf.  _Her_ Wolf.

Everything was spinning. Wolf’s hot breath sent chills down her back as he toyed with her dripping petals. His muzzle rubbed her clit, her body shivered. “ _Uhn! A-ah! Wolf! I’m a-almost there!_ ” Her legs felt useless. Her hands gripped Wolf’s head when her vision was soon coated in white. Wolf hungrily drank in the taste of her orgasm, his tongue delightfully still fucking her drenched folds.

Wolf set Lamb down on the grass, letting her catch her breath. She laid on her stomach, the juices from her dripping sex squirting onto the grass. She lazily gazed upward at her mate, his firm erection pointed at her face. No sense in her hogging all the fun.

–

Steady moans once again echoed through the once quiet forest.

“ _Haahhh…mmm…g-guuhhh.”_

Lamb, often the most articulated and well-spoken of the Kindred, was now spiraling into a groaning mess. Along with the sound of her euphoric whines was the repeated slaps of flesh against flesh.

Wolf loomed over Lamb, front sprawled on the grass, powerless to do anything other than letting her Wolf pound into her plump backside. She glanced behind her, meeting his lust blinded eyes. She recognized that look. His carnal urges taking over, driving him so far, fixating on her to the point where not even the hunt could divert his wanton need to  _fuck_. This fixation overtook Lamb as well. She, herself tightened around Wolf. Her frustrated lover was relentless, each of his powerful thrusts sending Lamb further into sexual carnality. Her desperate cries soon deteriorated into euphoric moans and mewls. Wolf’s grunts and canine whimpers harmonized with his mate’s, filling the forest with the sounds of their sensual tones.

Wolf pulled Lamb upright, both of them on their knees and Lamb’s back against his furred chest. Powerful arms held her tenderly, letting his member freely impale her. With each sex-fueled thrust, the red bulb at the hilt of Wolf’s cock threatened to slip through her slick wet folds.

“ _W-Wolf_!” Kindred’s half finally managed to say. “ _Harder!…Dear Wolf!”_

Whether out of need to satisfy Lamb or his own carnal desires, Wolf followed her orders. Frantic breaths and rhythmic coos breached out of Lamb’s throat. Slowly, ever so  _slowly_ , Wolf’s knot took her. His full length filling her inch by inch before finally hilting her so  _perfectly_. A rush of sensations hit her faster any arrow she ever drew. Lamb’s body tensed. She let herself lean her back against Wolf’s body as he vigorously slammed into her with all he had. His arms kept his lamb locked in place.

“ _Ahh!…W-Wolf!_ ”

Lamb’s back arched. Muscles clenched around Wolf’s engorged member. All she could feel was heat. Pure, unfettered  _heat_  burning in her loins.

“ **Lamb…Lamb!** ”

He felt it; his scorching essence mixing with hers, dripping out of her glistening wet sex. Short of breath, Wolf’s body convulsed as though he had been on the most exciting hunt of his life. Lamb was the only thing he could focus on. Delightful Lamb.

It took Lamb far too long before her senses returned to her. Wolf was fondly licking her mask, content to have her remain in his arms as he continued to ride out his own orgasm. Hot seed continued to leak from her lower lips. Her view was suddenly shifted to the dusky orange sky. Had they been at it for that long? The voices of the forest were quiet once more. Lamb welcomed her afterglow lovingly. She rested herself on Wolf’s chest, enjoying the steady rise and fall of his corporeal chest. He hadn’t pulled out of her yet. She didn’t want him to. It had been too long since they had connected like this.

Connected.

As they once were before Kindred.

The feeling of her hand being grasped interrupted Lamb’s thoughts. Wolf nuzzled against Lamb like a loving pup. She knew what he was going to say. The question he never grew tired of hearing the answer to. The story she never grew tired of telling.

“ **Tell me a story, Lamb**.”


End file.
